


Not Even Death Can Keep Us Apart

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mates, druid magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derica, after finding Erica in the vault, everyone finds out about her being Derek's mate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Death Can Keep Us Apart

Isaac was lying.  He had to be lying.  There was no way that Erica was dead.  It wasn’t possible.  He refused to accept it.

Allison was lying.  She must have seen wrong.  Maybe Erica was just hurt.  Or unconscious.  She wasn’t dead.  She couldn’t be.

Even as Derek held her body in his arms, he didn’t want to believe it.  He couldn’t believe it.  If he believed that she was gone, truly gone, he would be crippled with grief.  So he remained stoic as he carried her body from the closet, only showing a flicker of emotion when he stood before Scott and Allison.

"Get her out of here.  Go find Isaac and Chris.  I have to do something and then I will meet with you," he told them, then turned and walked away, holding Erica closer as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking down.

As she lay in his back seat, he was full of regrets.  He should have fought harder to make her stay with him.  He should have looked harder when she went missing.  He should have told her how he felt, what she meant to him, and why her leaving was the worst thing she could do.  But he hadn’t, and he hated himself for it.

When he got to Deaton’s place, he stormed right in and kept walking until he could lay her down on the cold metal table.  ”Bring her back.  I don’t care what you have to do, bring her back,” he stated, his eyes lingering on her still form before looking up at the veterinarian.

"Derek…"

"No," he snapped, moving closer to him.  "You need to bring her back.  I will do anything you need, get anything you need, just as long as you bring her back."

"I don’t think there’s anything I can do," he tried to explain, shaking his head a bit.

"You’re lying.  I can hear your heartbeat."

Deaton sighed, running a hand over his head before moving closer to Erica.  ”I know a way, but there’s something I need that I don’t think you can get me.”

"What is it?" Derek asked, hope filling him and making his heart race.

"I need the blood of her mate.  But we don’t know-"

"I’m her mate."

His eyes widened as he looked over at him.  ”Are you sure?”

Derek nodded, swallowing dryly as he moved towards Erica and ran his hand over her hair.  ”Before she passed, my mother explained mates to me.  She told me that it could take years for me to know, or it could take a second.  It could be someone that I just met or someone I have known my whole life.  But the way she described it… When I first kissed Erica, I knew she was my mate.  I tried to keep her at arm’s length, because she was young and I didn’t want to scare her.  Maybe if I hadn’t… It doesn’t matter now.  All that matters is that she’s my mate and I will give you my blood if it means she comes back to me.”

There was a long pause before Deaton nodded and grabbed a knife and a bowl.  ”Fill this about half way.  I’m going to get the other ingredients,” he stated, leaving Derek alone as he went to gather supplies.

About fifteen minutes later, the concoction had been made, and Deaton took a needle and began injecting it into different parts of Erica’s body.  Derek practically vibrated with nerves as he stood there and watched, his arms crossed as he waited for some sign that it was working.  When the bowl was empty, he looked at Deaton expectantly.

"It’ll take 24 hours to take full effect.  If she’s not awake tomorrow, then it didn’t work, and there really will be nothing else I can do to help," he informed, grabbing all of his equipment and leaving Derek once more.

Taking a deep breath, Derek lifted Erica back into his arms and carried her back to his car, deciding that she would be safer in his loft where he could watch over her.

After handling the Boyd and Cora situation and saving an unfortunate teacher, Derek returned to the loft.  As the hours ticked by, he felt a bit of relief seeing Erica’s skin turn back to a more lively color.  He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he didn’t hear the door to his loft open.

"What’s going on?" Isaac asked, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Cora trailing in after him.  "I-Is that Erica?"

"She looks different," Allison pointed out, furrowing her eyebrows as they all gathered around where she lay on the couch.

"I thought she was dead," Boyd muttered, awe clear in his voice.

"Deaton made some solution that he said should bring her back," Derek explained, looking over at Scott and Allison.  "That’s where I went yesterday after we found her."

"Is that even possible?  Bringing someone back to life?" Cora asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I read one way in one of the books Deaton loaned me," Stiles started, just as confused.  "But it requires… Oh wow.  Okay, that explains a lot."

Scott looked over at his best friend.  ”What explains a lot?”

"In order for it to work, Deaton needed my blood," Derek answered.  "He needed the blood of her mate."

A silence settled among the group, several of them looking confused while others held expressions of realization.  The silence was broken when a gasp came from Erica as her eyes shot open.

"It worked," Lydia breathed, a bright smile growing on her lips.

"W-What happened?" Erica asked, her voice still a little rough as she looked around, her chest heaving a bit before her eyes settled on Derek.  "H-How?"

A genuine smile spread on his lips as he brushed back her hair and felt himself grow whole again.  ”You didn’t think I’d let you go that easily, did you?” he asked, his heart flipping as she smiled up at him before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in the first of many meaningful kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
